Over recent year, bird strikes have been problematic. Around an airport, when a bird is sucked into an air inlet of a jet engine of an airplane that takes off/lands on a runway, a large accident may occur. Further, in a wind power station, when a bird collides with a blade of a wind power generator, the blade may be broken or the power generator may malfunction.
PTL 1 discloses a bird detection system that extracts a bird candidate image from images captured in an airport and an airport periphery and detects a bird based on a size of the extracted bird candidate image and a moving time of the bird candidate image. According to the technique of PTL 1, a bird having come flying to a facility such as an airport, a wind power station, or a periphery thereof can be detected.
PTL 2 discloses a bird repellent device that detects a bird that is approaching a wind power generator and forces the detected bird to evacuate. The device of PTL 2 detects a bird by continuously imaging a predetermined space region and forces the detected bird to evacuate by emitting substantially parallel light toward a space where the detected bird is flying.
PTL 3 discloses a bird and animal control system that threateningly excludes birds and animals using a threatening sound.
Further, without limitation to birds and animals such as birds, there is an application for continuing to capture movements of a moving object such as an automobile and irradiating the moving object with light.
PTL 4 discloses an imaging system that causes a flying robot to image an object having entered a monitoring space. The flying robot of PTL 4 tracks, when detecting that an object has entered a monitoring space, the detected object and images the object from a predetermined altitude.